


At least there were no bees

by InnerMuse



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera comes across Cullen and the Inquisitor getting it on and interrupts them. Cross-posted from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least there were no bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme for the prompt here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58735316#t58735316
> 
> Oneshot.

Sera's snorting giggle echoed over the rooftops of Skyhold. Who knew that Poncy Lord What's-his-face wore frilly pink underpants? Well, actually, everyone knew. At least, they would, now that she'd hung them from the flagpole adorning the roof of Cullen's tower office. Really, underpants made much better banners than real banners. She ought to replace all the flags with them. Maybe she could nick a pair of Inky's panties? The Inquisitor would like the thought of her nether things on Cully-Wully's flagpole--

Noises from the room below interrupted Sera's train of thought. A sultry chuckle, the creak of a ladder-- Sera made a face. She'd been more on target than she realized. Flagpole jokes aside, she was not at all interested in seeing what the Commander was packing under that silly fur thing he always wore. Although, since she was here... she wouldn't say no to a glimpse of the Inquisitor in flagrant delick-toe, or whatever that phrase was. Woman was a looker. (Though that still didn't explain what licking toes had to do with anything.) Sera crept over to the hole in the corner of the roof on silent feet. A breathy sigh, almost a moan, drifted up from the gap in the tiles. It was accompanied by the unmistakable wet sounds of lips on skin. Biting her lip to stifle her laughter, Sera peered carefully over the edge.

She was mildly disappointed to find the Inquisitor standing mostly clothed, back to the opening, rather than laying gloriously nude and on display. Her white blouse hung open from her shoulders. Cullen's bare arms wrapped around her, cradling her head and the small of her back, and mostly blocking Sera's view. As she watched, the Commander dipped his head to trail kisses along his lover's throat, eliciting another pleased moan. Pale skin flashed in the moonlight as the Inquisitor tipped her head sideways to give him better access. Sera kept still, hoping to catch the moment where one sleeve slipped sensuously down, revealing the bare expanse of a shoulder. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor drew back slightly instead, one hand drifting from around Cullen's neck to trail down his naked chest.

Sera decided she had seen more than enough as the Inquisitor's roaming fingers approached the Commander's trouser strings. Taking a deep breath, she poked her head through the hole. "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

She couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. The Inquisitor let out an impressive shriek, followed by a shout of, "SERA!!" Meanwhile, Cullen pulled her tight against him with one arm, shielding her naked front from view. His other hand scrabbled frantically at his side for a sword that wasn't there, until Sera's mad cackling pierced through his shock. The Commander flushed with equal parts anger and embarrassment. Scowling up at her, he ground out, "This IS my room!" The comment only served to further provoke the incorrigible elf, who was forced to clutch at the rafters to avoid falling off the roof altogether.

The Inquisitor was laughing now, too, her giggles muffled against Cullen's shoulder. Cullen huffed in exasperation, even as he curled his free arm around his lover. "Yes, yes, I'm sure this is all very funny. Now, will you please leave us alone?" He held his glare until Sera ducked out of sight, the sounds of her continued amusement fading a moment later as she scampered off.

A beat of silence reigned. Cullen took a breath and looked sheepishly down at the woman in his arms. "Well," the Inquisitor gasped, her fit of giggles finally tapering off, "If that doesn't convince you to fix the hole in your roof, I don't know what will!"

Cullen only rolled his eyes before pulling her up into a kiss.


End file.
